


Seriously

by abbybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, But Tony is Happy, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, STONY Bingo 2018, Smut, Steve is a Troll, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbybear/pseuds/abbybear
Summary: Tony gets some alien goo on him.  Steve tells him the cure.  He might have exaggerated some of the cure details.





	Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry in the Stony Bingo 2018 challenge (May 2018)!
> 
> Prompt: Steve Rogers is a Troll (space N3).
> 
> Yeah, he is.
> 
> Read the warnings. Smut ahoy. Some dubious consent applies, but overall happy boys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Iron Man, do not move.  Did you touch any of that purple sludge?”

Tony looks down.

“More like bathed in it.  Armor is covered, Cap. Do you know what it is?  Jarvis, see if you can identify this awful crap.”

Rogers throws his shield to knock over the last of the aliens on the street before he runs up to his armored colleague.

“Tell me it’s only on the suit.  Did it touch any part of your skin?”

“Sir, I am unable to identify any component of this substance.  Some of the ooze permeated the crack in your helmet and may have made contact with your face.”

“You tell me.”  Tony yanks off the damaged faceplate and turns toward the supersoldier.  Steve winces as he stares at the left cheek. Tony sighs.

“Based on your happy demeanor, I must be in for a real treat.  Any known side effects?”

“Jarvis, take him out of the suit.”  The Iron Man armor peels to reveal Tony Stark’s svelte figure.  The Captain steps closer and looks his friend up and down before making him turn.

“Looks like just on the face.  On your goatee. If you are able to shave and not let it touch your skin, you should be fine.”

“Seriously?”

“You don’t want to know what happens otherwise.  We better hurry. Are we done here? Hawkeye, Black Widow--you got this covered?”

“We’ll finish sweeping the area.  Go clean up our banner boy.” Tony tries to not scrunch up his nose at Clint’s suggestive tone.

“Suck it, Legolas.”

“Might have to.  Go see what captain leader says.”

Tony raises an eyebrow at Steve.  The blonde almost seems to smirk before his lips thin.  He takes Tony by the arm and walks them over to the Quinjet.

“Fly the suit home, J.  I’m sure Mister America will make sure I’m alright from here on out.”

“Good luck, sir.  Captain, let me know if I can be of assistance.”

“Will do.  Tony, sit.”  Steve disappears into the small bathroom, carrying a straight razor on his return.  He pulls off his cowl and stares at the contaminated part of Tony’s face with a pinched expression.

“Stay still.”  

The brunette stills his cheek as Steve leans forward, pressing the blade against his face.  Steve narrows his eyes as he swipes the razor down. The short gasp following the movement makes Tony curse.

“Definitely got some on your face.  You’re not going to like what happens next.”

“Lay it on me, Cap.  Crazy fever? Slow, painful death?  Inability to ever be happy again?”

“One of SHIELD’s swat teams back in the day came across this gunk.  Of the four exposed, two did not make it back to base. The pair that returned told us how they cured themselves.”

“So why do you still have that look on your face?”

“They...engaged in intercourse.  Had sex, I mean.” Steve is blushing and turning his head away from Tony’s gaping visage.

“So if I don’t have sex in the next…?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Right.  So if I don’t have sex in the next half hour, I am a goner.   _Seriously?_ ”

“Mostly correct.  If the goo was on you earlier when you first got hit, then you have closer to ten minutes.  And based on the previous report, they both had to be...penetrated.”

“So if I don’t have sex _with a man_ in the next _ten minutes_ , I am capoosh.”  Steve nods as he looks back at his teammate.  Tony feels heat creep up to his chest.

“Do you think I can convince Barton for an assist?”  Tony gives the Captain a cheeky smile, and the blonde scowls.

“Stark, don’t be stupid.  Clint is married. It’ll have to me Bruce or myself.”

“And since this was a code green, Banner won’t be around anytime soon.”  Tony looks up at the ceiling before leveling his gaze with his leader.

“Okay.  Shit. Not how I imagined our first time, but let’s do this.”

“You’ve imagined us?  Having…?” Steve closes the entrance of the Quinjet before turning to face Tony.  He pulls the top part of his Captain America getup over his head as he approaches the other man.  He reaches forward an touches the top of Tony’s jeans, curling his fingers underneath the navy and into the skin above his hip bone.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know, Rogers.”  Tony pushes forward, hands going for the zipper of Steve’s pants.  He pushes everything down before he drops to his knees and takes Steve’s half-hard member in his mouth.

“W-what do you mean?”  Steve moans, pulsing against Tony’s hollowed cheek.  The kneeling man works on his own pants while sticking a pair of fingers in his mouth along with Steve’s dick, making the other whine.  Once slick with precum and spit, Tony pushes the first digit into his entrance. He manages to not choke as Steve starts to rock in his mouth, hand tangled in his brown locks and pulling.

Several cries and and groans later, Tony starts stretching himself with two fingers.  Steve pulls out of his mouth and pushes Tony down on the floor of the jet, sucking on his fingers before replacing Tony’s.  He manages three over the next minute as Tony pushes against those thick digits until he sees stars.

“I-I’ve, f-fuck Steve, I’ve had a crush on you since I met you.  I had to invite everyone else to move in so you would too, asshole.  Don’t tell me you didn’t-- _shit._ ”  Steve pushes his pulsing member further into the trembling brunette beneath him.  He gives Tony a second to adjust to the change in size before he pulls out and slams forward again.

“I had hoped.  I--god, Tony. You’re so tight.”  Once the pain is replaced with pleasure, Tony meets each of Steve’s thrusts.  His legs are crossed behind Steve’s back when the blonde comes, riding his orgasm with rough thrusts against Tony’s prostate while palming his pulsing dick.  Steve falls on his side next to Tony with a small smile as he leans forward and kisses him. Tony participates, but when Steve’s hand reaches up to cup his face, Tony reels back.

“The ooze!  You didn’t get any on you, did you?”

Steve stares at him, confusion on his face before he grins and laughs into his chest.

“Oh.  Well. I _think_ this is the same goo from that report, but I may have exaggerated certain points--”

“Wait.  Are you fucking with me, Rogers?”

“Not currently.  Just finished, actually.  Maybe the official report didn't specify positioning or an actual timeframe.  Clint said he'd give max twenty minutes before he interupted.  We should shave the rest of your face before the team gets here.”

Tony feels like he should be appalled, but he’s smiling along with Steve.  He kisses the blonde before he reaches to touch his own face and moans.

“Did I need to shave my goatee?  Or was that also bullshit?”

Steve smile widens.

“I think you’ll look good clean shaven.”

“You gorgeous _asshole._ "

**Author's Note:**

> :) 
> 
> Hope you liked!
> 
> I'll be reviewing for issues the next half hour after I post this!
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed. ~<3


End file.
